Just My Luck
by That Lavender- Bracing Herself
Summary: AU After Ed crosses to the other side of the Gate, he begins to live with two teens. But what happens the day he tries alchemy? Lots of odd things. Collab with DXRough. Please, R&R!


_Hi! I am the amazing Explosive Little Lavender and here is a new story! DXRough helped out a lot with this and he is my co-author! Many thanks to you, DX! Hope ya'll enjoy our creation!_

_**0:00:00**_

"Aww! Damnit, I shoulda known he was going to lose!" Rayne swore, flailing her arms. They were watching TV, namely Dragonball Z. Yamcha had just died once again, much to Rayne's dismay. She and Slate had made a bet. Slate saying Yamcha would die; and Rayne saying he wouldn't. She lost the bet soon enough and paid Slate fifty bucks.

"Yamcha's such a loser, didn't you know that? That bet was totally won fairly." Slate smirked at her.

Rayne Willow Feiro was a normal 16 year old girl with golden blonde hair that was streaked with strawberry blonde. She wore black boots, tan cargo pants, and a black tank top. Slate Bjorn was also a normal 16 year old boy with brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a white zip-up hoodie and a black AC/DC Jailbreak 74' shirt, blue denim jeans, a black belt along and black running shoes.

A sleepy looking gold haired teen walked into the living room with a yawn, a metal limb dangling at his side and his regular hand rubbing his eyes. "Morning, you idiots." He grumbled after he yawned. Rayne waved. "Morning sleepy head!"

"Morning, shorty!" Slate chirped with a smirk. Ed twitched an eye at him. "What did you just call me?" Slate grinned wider. "Shorty." Ed leapt at him. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO TINY AN AMOEBA CAN'T EVEN STEP ON ME!?"

Slate quickly dodged and the two darted around the big house, Rayne still watching the TV. "You two are amusing." She said dryly as they sped in front of her TV.

Soon Ed caught Slate and the two wrestled before giving up, out of breath. Ed got up, panting a bit. "Gah, you two get on my nerves so badly sometimes. I'm going back upstairs." He grabbed Rayne's toast, much to her outrage and stomped back up stairs.

"Hey! Edward Elric, gimme back my toast!" Rayne yapped and jumped up furiously. Slate snickered at her as she huffed and ranted about her stolen toast. "EDWARD! GET BACK HERE WITH MY TOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-"

Ed slammed the door to his large room with a grumble. He walked in, careful not to step on his many books and papers spread around the room. On one wall was a transmutation circle. After finishing the stolen toast, he slowly walked over to it. With a clap, he pressed his hands to it with a sigh.

A blue lightning bolt shook the room, eliciting a strangled, surprised cry from Ed. A howl of shock came from downstairs. The house shook violently and things could be heard crashing all around.

"EDWARD!" Slate's call could be heard. But Edward couldn't move from the transmutation just yet. The shaking stopped and Ed got free, darting down the stairs dodging broken glass and other things.

Rayne was under the coffee table with Slate next to her. A black haired man clad in what looked like a blue military uniform.

"What in hell…" He whispered, looking around warily. One minute he was talking to Alphonse and the next he was…. Somewhere.

"OH MY FUCK'N GOD THERES A MAN IN OUR HOUSE! HE JUST, LIKE, TOTALLY POOFED INTO THE LIVING ROOM!" Rayne shrieked as Ed came into the living room. "ED! ED! WATCH OUT!"

Roy, not knowing any better, snapped and let lose a string of fire towards Ed. Ed dove for cover behind the couch with a yelp. The couch burst into flames as Ed leapt backwards, against the wall. That was when Roy got a good look at him. "Fullmetal!" He blinked in pure surprise.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME, COLONEL BASTARD?!" Ed howled, looking at the flaming couch. "MY COUCH!"

Slate quickly ran to the kitchen and got water to put out the fire. Rayne looked at Roy in awe. "OH COOL! HOW DID YOU DO THAT, COLONEL BASTARD? I WANT TO DO THAT! TEACH ME; TEACH ME, OH MAGICAL FIRE FAIRY!"

"….. What in hell…?" Roy blinked at them all.

"I COULD BE SAYING THE SAME TO YOU!" Ed roared. "THE ONE TIME I TRY ALCHEMY YOU OF ALL PEOPLE APPEAR!"

Roy burst out laughing. "It's good to see you, Ed. Al's been looking high and low for you, you know. And he actually looks a lot like you with a red coat." Ed stopped his rage and smiled widely. "Al? He's okay? He's looking for me?"

"Yes, Fullmetal. He is. But it looks like I found you first. …. By the way, where am I?" Roy looked around, noticing the brown haired male teen who'd finished putting out the fire and the two-shades-of-blonde haired female teen who'd called him a magical fire fairy, whatever that was, and was staring at him with sparkling eyes.

"The other side of the Gate." Ed sighed. "This is where I went and then I met these two twits…."

"I'm not a twit, shorty!" Slate growled at the golden eyed teen, who tackled him. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE CAN'T EVEN SEE OVER A BUCKET!?"

"AAHHHGGGG! I DIDN'T SAY THAT!" Slate and Ed tumbled around the living room, Rayne jumping onto the coffee table with a squeal.

Roy looked on with amusement as the two finally stopped trying to kill each other. Rayne bounced over to him, grinning. "OHMAHGOSHICALSYOU'VEGOTTOTEACHMEWHATYOUJUSTDIDIWA NTTOSNAPMYFINGERSANDLIGHTTHINGSONFIRETOO!"

"… What did you stumble into this time, Roy Mustang?

_**0:01:53**_

Ed rubbed his temples, much like Roy would do. It amused the black haired man as he recounted what had happened. Our three heroes, oh, and Roy, were sitting on the burnt couch as they tried to figure out what had happened. And what might happen soon.

"So I was talking with Alphonse in my office, Riza listening. He was saying how he was about ready to give up on his search and was so furious with himself that he slammed his fist on my desk, and more unfortunately, my pen with promptly shattered into pieces. He was beginning to transmute me a new one when I suddenly saw a bright light and was here." Roy told the three teens, two of which didn't look interested at all.

That was, until the house rumbled violently once more.

"Fuck! It's happening again!" Slate jumped up only to be knocked down by the intense shaking. Rayne flailed, refusing to get up. "Ohmygosh, who'll it be this time!?"

Ed and Roy were ready, Ed alchemizing his metal arm to form a blade and Roy making sure he could snap at a moment's notice. Light. Pure, blinding light assaulted their vision and they hurried to cover their eyes to protect them from the white light. Then the light was gone. Like, it simply poofed. And in its place, a familiar looking man with glasses in a blue uniform.

The two alchemists were speechless for a moment before bursting out, in sync;

"Hughes?!"

Hughes blinked at them. "…. Huh? Oh, hey guys!" He grinned at them. He had no clue what was going on, but whatever it was, he liked it. He was alive! He could tell them all about what he'd uncovered before he died…..

"Oh! Oh! Roy, I was-"

Roy held up a hand to stop him. "We know. We know everything and more, Maes. It's been a while." He managed a weak smile. Ed on the other hand was simply staring, along with Slate and Rayne.

"Oh, 'kay then!" Hughes chirped, still grinning. "Are Elicia and Gracia here too?! I want to see my lovely wife and beautiful daughter!"

Ed shook his head. "Sorry, not yet. You're the only one other than Roy to appear today. We're on the other side of the Gate, not that I know how."

Hughes pouted a bit. "Aw." Then he straightened out. "So the other side of the Gate? That's odd."

"Tell me about it." Ed sighed.

_**0:00:00**_

Alphonse sighed; about to transmute a pen for the Colonel when there was a bright, blinding light, he drew his hands up to his face with a small yelp of surprise. Riza did the same to protect her eyes.

And the Colonel was gone.

Al put down his hands once the light faded and squealed in shock. "Colonel!"

Riza Hawkeye blinked in horror. "Wha… What?! Where did he go?" She managed to get out weakly. Al looked at her, terror on his face. "Oh my god….. What did I do!?"

The teen obviously thought that he'd done the transmutation wrong and had done something to the Colonel. Little did he know that was not the case. He looked about ready to burst into tears, babbling quietly about what he'd done. Riza grabbed him gently, making him look into her eyes. "Alphonse, don't panic here, okay? We'll figure out what happened, but for now we have to report that he's missing."

Al looked at her, teary eyed. "It isn't your fault, Alphonse. We'll figure out what happened, okay?" Riza gave him a quick, soft hug, a small smile on her face.

"B-But…"

"No buts. Be rational. What would Edward do now? Toughen up and find him. So let's do just that, right Alphonse?" That was when Al gave a small smile in return. If she wasn't worried, he shouldn't be.

It was what Ed would do.


End file.
